They deserved it, or maybe they didn't
by MeLoDyToMyEaRs
Summary: Luke is a man who has problems with alcohol, and Thalia has violent tendencies


**This is a new story idea that I have been tampering with. If you want the full author's note then go to the bottom!**

* * *

 _One Mississippi, you're here_  
 _Loving me with your whole heart_

Thalia deserved it. She was in pure bliss as she stared into her lovers eyes. Funny, how he was meant to die but didn't. He chuckled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

'I don't do dates, but this is amazing,' she said with a smirk.

They were in an arcade, with rows of ancient games that would probably give Percy a run for his money. Literally. he would go broke within the first hour! He stared at her, finally finding something she was happy with. It was a sight to behold as they raced up and down the never ending aisles of arcade games, from pacman to donkey Kong, Mario to Q-Bert. She laughed as she won and claimed that the machine was broken when she didn't. The usual.

 _And two Mississippi, we scream_  
 _To watch each other fall apart_

Luke deserved it. When he came home to an angry girlfriend and tears, he just stood there, looking dumbly at the picture behind her while she yelled and tore her hair out. It was the one Annabeth took a week after Kronos was defeated. before he started drinking. He was slightly more pale in the photo, slightly less weight, and slightly less intoxicated. Thalia screamed and he shook, not with fear of losing her, but fear of her, and what she would do. Then the waterworks came pouring down, and she sobbed, rocking back and forth.

 _Three Mississippi, you're gone_  
 _Saying that you're done, you don't want it no more_

Thalia deserved it. She drove him away, screaming at him, yelling at him to go away and stay away from him. This is what she got for being mad at his many intoxicating moments, for being mad at how he wouldn't stop drinking and going out for a whole night. She wasn't stupid, for the gods' sakes. she knew what was happening and she confronted him, and now he's never coming back.

 _And four Mississippi, you're home_  
 _Like nothing ever happened at all_

Luke deserved it. Those cold stares, the looks that scream, WHY? He hated it but he came back anyway. He loathed the way Thalia was treating him, but he had nowhere else to go. He tried to act as if he didn't sleep with many women, but it was hard. He tried to make amends, but nothing was making her smile like she used to.

 _Why do I stay?_  
 _I know I should leave_

Thalia deserved it. Her friends, mortal or not, were telling her to leave him and let go, but she couldn't. He was her childhood friend, and even the gods couldn't separate them for long! She had to stay, and she was addicted to the pain that came every time he left for the night. The pain that came every time she lied alone in their bed, and the pain that engulfed her heart. Annabeth was getting worried, but she assured her everything was fine. It wasn't.

 _But you pull me in and make me forget_  
 _About the broken glass on our skin_

Luke deserved it. He deserved the scars he got from Thalia pushing him across the room. He deserved being thrown against the mantelpiece, shattering the photo in the process. the photo captured the last time they truly loved each other, and it was gone, destroyed by their violent antics. He pulled her with him as they both slammed against the glass coffee table, destroying it in the process, and creating multiple cuts. He was suddenly throwing her against the couch, and for the first time in two months, they kissed. It was hungry and prying, and with one kiss, Thalia was conveying the silent message. What are you hiding?

 _We don't get scared when the sirens come_  
 _A little fucked up 'cause we think it's fun_

Thalia deserved it. She pushed Luke a bit too hard, slamming his leg against the side of the couch in the process. He got up, hobbled over to her, and pushed Thalia against the wall, just next to the window, and slapped her, hard. Now the ambulance was coming, and to be honest, she couldn't care less.

I like the way, that you set the scene  
The way you breathe in your nicotine

Luke deserved it. He had gone out to have a smoke when he saw a blonde smiling flirtatiously. Before he knew it, she was all over him, and he was too overcome with lust to notice Thalia, until she came up to him and smacked him hard on the cheek. The red mark burned as he slept on the already ruined couch for the nigh- wait, no week.

One Mississippi, you're here  
Loving me with your whole heart

Thalia deserved it. She did, she was sure. She was violent, and she made him fear her

And two Mississippi, we scream  
To watch each other fall apart

Luke deserved it. Yes, he deserved it. HE was the one who cheated, and left for the night.

Three Mississippi, you're gone  
Saying that you're done, you don't want it no more  
And four Mississippi, you're home  
Like nothing' ever happened at all

Maybe they both deserved it. Maybe none of them did, but one of them was going to have to give way for the other, and both were too similar. They do it over and over again, never resting.

 **AND, that's a wrap! OK, I was meant to work on my other fanfic, but who cares? Well, the song is 'One Mississippi' by Zara Larsson, and the song rights belong to her. The characters belong to Rick Riordan, and I only own the plot. Anyway, I have homework, and I also have to EDIT! WHY? *runs off crying***

 **Anyway, cya**

 **/^ᴗ^\**


End file.
